<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least I Have You Here by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512794">At Least I Have You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Quest 2, Alternate Dimensions, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/F, Love Confessions, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wattson didn't make it in other dimension? How does that affect Wraith in this one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Least I Have You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Do you think Wraith can hear alternate dimensions where Wattson didn't make it?"</p><p>Based off of David's (frozenfroh) tweet which can be viewed at this link! https://twitter.com/frozenfroh/status/1265768870910005248?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours later and those words continued to plague her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> Wattson’s down. </em>
</p><p>Wattson, Natalie to her and Caustic, was a friend, a close friend, and Wraith wouldn’t know what to do if they lost her. At least in this dimension Wattson was safe and on the road to recovery. She couldn’t ensure the same fate for others beyond the void.</p><p>Sometimes if she tried hard enough, she could hear other versions of herself and what they were experiencing in real-time. And now was no different. Different versions of her experiencing the same emotions in response to Mirage’s words, but each outcome was different. At least that’s what she realized when she sat in the darkness of her room, eyes closed, mind searching for one thing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Wattson’s down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wraith felt her heart drop at those words and she quickly opened a portal to Octane, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, and pulling him through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, mijita, what is wrong with you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have to go. There was an incident during the mission.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Upon reaching the other side of the portal, Octane and Wraith stopped in their tracks, both letting out gasps when they saw Caustic weeping over Wattson’s unmoving body. No one said anything; they were afraid to break the silence that fell over them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is she…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caustic looked over at Wraith with sad eyes, tears staining his cheeks. His expression alone was enough to answer her question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wraith, I am deeply sorry,” Pathfinder started from his corner of the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wraith swallowed hard and looked over to Loba who was standing against the wall, face expressionless as she inspected her nails. The voidwalker growled and stomped over to the newcomer and grabbed the collar of her jacket. “What the hell, Andrade?! Are these artifacts even worth this? Answer me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Loba grunted when she slammed against the wall. Despite the height difference, Wraith was a lot stronger than she looked. “What? Not like she was your...oh.” Loba noticed the ring on Wraith’s hand and suddenly she realized why the younger woman was so angry, tears flowing down her face. Her eyes started to glow, which instilled fear into the hazel eyed thief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My wife is dead because of you. You just had to ruin everything. You destroyed the canyon, you started driving everyone away from one another, and now my wife is gone!” Wraith dropped her head and slowly released her grip on Loba’s collar, sinking to her knees as sobs began to wrack her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a long moment, nobody said anything. They all just watched, not really knowing what to do. Then something happened. Something nobody expected to occur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caustic had gently laid Wattson down before he walked over to Wraith and pulled her against his chest. At first the raven haired woman tried to fight it, but his hold on her was too strong, and she wasn’t in the right mindset to phase away. She struggled against his grasp, kicking and screaming to be let go. Despite it all, Caustic only tightened his embrace and shushed her until the only sound around them were a few hiccups and sniffling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To say she was hurting was an understatement. Natalie was her partner in crime, the love of her life. Now it was just her, alone with the voices which had quieted significantly. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Nee?”</p><p>Renee opened her eyes, gaze falling on familiar brown eyes. It was Elliott, and somehow he had gotten into her room. His expression was that of concern and suddenly she realized she was crying.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>She quickly wiped her face and nodded, letting out a deep breath to compose herself. “Yeah, yeah I just...somewhere out there we’re together and happy, living our life to the fullest and this...woman just takes that away from her…from us...”</p><p>Elliott dropped to a crouch in front of his best friend and pulled her into a hug, holding her close and tight. He gently caressed her hair and didn’t let go of her until she pushed him away. “Nee, you love her don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, more than anything. I’m just grateful she’s alive here. I don’t know what I would do if we lost her. It was bad enough Caustic was ready to kill Loba. Who knows what he would have done…” Renee wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them tight to her chest. “Ellie...if we’d lost her today...I have to tell her I love her. What if I don’t get another chance? What if-”</p><p>“Hey! Calm down, she’s fine. She is going to be fine. You can tell her when you’re ready, and if you’re ready now then go for it when she wakes up. Maybe you can tell her in a few minutes, and when she wakes up it’ll be easier the second time around.” The young man lifted Renee’s head and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, giving her a reassuring smile. “You got this, Nee. I believe in you. If you need me, I’ll be right in my room. Just call me and I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Renee smiled at him and quietly thanked her best friend for his comfort. She watched him leave her room and for once she didn’t feel alone. With a sigh, she picked herself up off of the floor and exited her room, silently making her way to the bar where Natalie’s bed was set up. </p><p>The spot was probably the most quiet they could find on such short notice. Ajay had brought some medical equipment into the room all the while complaining about how unsterile it was versus the medbay. There wasn’t a lot of machinery, just enough to supply her with what she needed as well as information on her vitals.</p><p>When Renee entered the room, she stood by the door and pursed her lips upon seeing the unconscious woman. She knew Natalie would be okay, but seeing her wrapped up in multiple bandages didn’t quell Renee’s anxiety. <em> Not like I wanted to sleep tonight anyway. </em></p><p>The quiet beeping of the monitor pulled her from her thoughts and towards Natalie’s bedside. She pulled up a chair and gently took the blonde’s hand in her own, bringing it to rest on her chin as she spoke. “Hey, Nat. I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but it’s Renee. When Elliott told us you were down I was so scared. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before and that’s saying a lot. Caustic was beyond furious with Loba, and if you get worse he’s gonna- actually, no. You’re gonna get better, Nat.”</p><p>Renee took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced down at Natalie’s hand in her own. “Natalie Paquette, I love you, and if anything happened to you...I can’t live without seeing your smiling face each day. You always have this aura about you that just lightens up everyone’s mood. None of us can live without that, Natalie. Please come back to us soon. To me…” She pressed her free hand to the blonde’s cheek and caressed it before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, so damn much…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>